Lavender
by cutelilmixeddoll0869
Summary: It's in a Diary format. It' about a girl named Lavender, who wants to live up to her name, which by the way means Royalty.
1. Chapter 1

1.

Dear Diary,

Okay, Mrs. Hawthorne, you told us to write about our lives so I am. Today is my birthday, but it doesn't really feel like it. I feel like it is just any other day. The first one to tell me Happy Birthday, is my older brother, Jayden. I feel so sad, for some odd reason. I'm 18 today, and all I can think about is getting out (somehow) and being with Jason. I can't think of anything else, but that. I feel all groggy, but thank god it's Saturday, and not a school day because if it were a school day I just would refuse to go. You do know who this is right? This is Lavender Elizabeth Nighttingale, you might know my sister, or scratch that, my twin sister Violet. Well, even if that, still doesn't ring any bells, I'm the girl in your 3rd hour English class. I sit in the back with Apryl, Erin, Katie, and Denielle. You know we are the rich ones. You have to know me, I'm like 5'2, with weird hair. Well, it's not weird it's just rare. It's all these different colors, each strand is different, and my eyes are violet. Oh, and by the way, Violet hates my eyes to death, she's got green ones, that she hates as well, I guess she's just mad because she doesn't really look like our mother. Other than Violet, however, I have 3 little sisters, Georgia, Heaven, and Awnastawzha. I have one brother, his name is Jayden. But anyway, back to the whole thing. When I went down to breakfast, my father was there which was very weird, because he's never here for breakfast. Oh and by the way, when I say here, I mean as in Nighttingale Hall. You've probably heard of it before, we are always in the papers. Well, anyway, when I sit down to breakfast, everybody is staring at me, and I feel weird. "Happy Birthday, Darling." Is what my mother, says. She doesn't even glance up from her food. That kind of hurts my feelings. When I look at Violet, she looks happy, that mother didn't even look at me. So I just start eating. 5 minutes into eating my father, finally acknowledges that I exist, and he says, "Yes, like your mother said, Happy Birthday." Even he doesn't look at me. I know that Violet is gloating, but I don't care at least they love me, more than her, 365 days a year. So if they could spare me one day, I was all for it. "How, old is Lavender, Mommy?" my little sister asks. "18!" my mother snaps, and looks up to glare at my dad, who is eating breakfast, and doesn't even notice her. If you knew me Mrs. Hawthorne, you would know that I hate tension. So, I take a bite of my bacon, and say real slowly, "Daddy, can I hang out with Jason tonight?" my mother gives me a sad look, and then she looks at my father, who looks up at me, and gives me this look like he really wants to say yes. "Absolutely not! Vanity, talk to your daughter!" he demands, and my mother looks at me, and says with the same reaction that my father had. "Absolutely not, Lavender Elizabeth you are the host of a Masquerade Ball for tonight. It's your birthday party, you can't miss it because of some boy. Besides, me and your father spent 3 thousand dollars on your costume! I absolutely forbid it." She said, which made me wince. "Come on Dad, let her go on!" Jayden says. "No, son! You and your sister are going to have to start listening to your mother and me, are I understood!" my father shouts at Jayden. But it's not Jayden's fault. He just wants to help me. I feel bad that Jayden got yelled at, I really do. Mother, looks like she is about to cry, as she adds, "Lavender, me and your father, have been meaning to discuss this with you but we don't want you seeing that boy anymore." Mother says then gets out of her chair, and exists the dining hall. I'm speechless, I can't believe they are doing this to me. I mean, if they wanted me to stop seeing Jason couldn't they have told me this tomorrow. Why did they have to ruin my birthday like this? I can't say anything I just keep on eating, silently.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Dear diary,

I can't believe this at all! What is wrong with Jason, he is perfect for me, he's handsome, he's smart, he's the star of the football team, everything about him is just perfect, I can't believe, or more like I don't understand why they won't let me be with him. Well right, now I'm getting ready for my Ball, since I am host! I'm just not in a good mood right now. You know, don't you Mrs. Hawthorne, how it gets. When you want something so bad, and people won't let you have it! God! I wish this wasn't happening to me!


End file.
